Year of the Spark: September 22
by Sparky Army
Summary: They weren’t okay but at least they weren’t alone.


_We, the Sparky Army, decree 2008 to be the Year of the Spark. We pledge to post a new sparky story or chapter of a sparky story every day from January 1, 2008 to December 31, 2008. Though the Powers that Be have removed Elizabeth Weir from the regular cast of Stargate Atlantis, we feel that she remains an integral part of the show, and that the relationship between her and John Sheppard is too obvious to be ignored. We hope that you, and anyone might happen to read these works, agree. _

_And if that isn't official enough for you, we don't know what is. Seriously, guys, we're just trying to have some fun--and show TPTB that Sparky is the way to go. So sit back and enjoy the 366 stories coming your way!_

A/N: I don't know where this came from, a rather sad one. Spoiler for Sunday.

* * *

**Not Alone**

_By kuroima_

It had been late when John returned to his quarters and he was still sitting on his bed staring into the dark. He hadn't tried to get some rest, he knew he couldn't fall asleep even though he was tired but the events of this day were still too present in his mind for letting it go and just sleep. During his time in the military he had learned how to cope with the loss of companions but it was completely different if it was a friend. Carson was not just a friend though; he belonged to his family here in Atlantis, his home, and he had failed to protect this family. He blamed himself for not being able to save his friend's life and his mind was replaying scenarios how he could have prevented Carson's death.

The door chime of his room pulled him out of his thoughts and he frowned as he wondered who would come to his quarters at this time. He didn't need to take a look at his alarm clock on the nightstand to know that it was already very late. He stood up from his bed but stopped a few steps before his door. Facing someone was the last thing he wanted to do now but he took a deep breath and used his advanced gene to open the door. It revealed Elizabeth who stood several steps away from the entrance as she had assumed that he wouldn't want to see anybody.

"Elizabeth?" he asked quietly. He could see how she was wringing her hands fighting with herself and finally turning around to face him. She still maintained the façade of the calm and composed diplomatic but he saw it crumbling and unsealing the Elizabeth who had tear strained eyes and was plagued with the loss of a friend. He gestured her to come in as she still hadn't moved and she slowly stepped closer into his room and he closed the doors behind her.

She kept her head down never looking at him for too long, as she didn't want to show him her red eyes from the crying. Something he had restrained himself from doing. "I got Rodney out of the lab and to his quarters, he's sleeping now," her voice was a little raspy.

"Good," he nodded stuffing his hands into the pocket of his pants. The silence between them stretched further as they both knew that this was just a mere excuse for her coming to him in need of comfort. She struggled with herself not wanting to accept that she needed it and not wanting to bother him with it, she didn't want to show him her weakness and let him see a vulnerable Elizabeth. She turned away from him, approached the doors and mumbled a 'night. "You can stay if you want to," the thought of someone – of Elizabeth – with him didn't bother him anymore. "You don't need to be alone," he thought his own desperation was audible threw his voice.

After staring at her still figure for a few moments he stepped closer and gently laid his hand onto her shoulder. She slowly turned around and looked at him, this time not averting her eyes from him. Her façade was gone and he could see the desperation in her eyes, she was hurt, lost and exhausted. The tears began to escape her eyes and to see her like this made his heart ache.

He gently pulled her closer into a hug and when she finally relaxed in his arms and he diminished the last space between them and wrapped himself around her like a protecting shield, his hands resting on her back and head. She gripped his shirt and clung to him as if he would be her lifeline. He blinked to hold his tears back and buried his face in her hair. This made them not feel any better but it gave them a feeling of not being alone.

He hated the thought of soon leaving her behind in Atlantis when she was like this but carrying Carson's coffin back to Earth was something he had to do. Something he owed the Scottish doctor, the last thing he could do for his friend. He promised himself that he would never again let any of his friends – his family – let down like this, he would do anything to protect them, especially for the woman in his arms.

Until the sun rose some time later they moved to his bed still hugging and comforting each other till they both fell asleep. She, being laid onto John's bed by him, still clung to him holding his hand. He sat at the top of his bed leaning against the wall watching over her.


End file.
